harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Percy Weasley
Name Dammit! His full name is Percival! Percy is not a name! That belongs on his page. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 76.22.84.93 (talk • ) }| }|}}. It never metions Percival being his full name 01:37, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :Read OP9! it might helpGinerva Potter Jr. 17:22, 1 September 2007 (UTC) I don't like the infobox picture -Matoro183 [[User talk:Matoro183|Go Rave'nclaw!']] 00:40, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Percy is quite a common contraction of Percival, at least in the UK; it's used far more often than the full name. Indeed, I don't recall Percy Weasley being referred to even once in the books as "Percival"; it's always "Percy", just as his brothers are always referred to as "Bill", "Charlie" and "Fred", never as "William", "Charles" or "Frederic". In British and Australian English, "percy" is also slang for a certain part of the male anatomy; and another slang word for the same member, also five letters long and beginning with "p", is also slang for an extremely unpleasant person. Thus "Percy" fits Percy Weasley's personality in another way, though this may be coincidence. -- RobertATfm 10:08, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Recent revision I reverted the edits here because the article was promoted to FA status on the strength of the current revision. I do not believe that removing almost 7,000 bytes of information is helpful. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 07:45, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Marriage Where in the books said he gets married to some girl named Audery? And had 2 girls named Molly and Lucy? What happeped to Penelope Clearwater?--HallieryElizabeth 02:38, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :JK Rowling released in the information in the TV special - J.K. Rowling, A Year in the Life. It's also on her website. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 08:27, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Could be worse. In a fanfic I'm writing, he ends up with Tonks SVFan864 (talk) 22:27, October 28, 2017 (UTC) Horn-Rimmed glasses? Isn't he supposed to have horn-rimmed glasses? In the books that's how J.K. described him, or did I read wrong? Prissymis 19:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Family dispute The first paragraph from the Family dispute section, specifically the last two sentences, borrows quite liberally from the 5th book. I'm no copyright guru but I think that needs reworded or be quoted directly from the book. --Wrightek 13:27, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Year born? I'm somewhat confused about Percy's age. J.K. Rowling stated that Bill is the eldest, Charlie is two years younger than Bill, Percy is three years younger than Charlie, Fred and George are two years younger than Percy, Ron is two years younger than Fred and George and Ginny is a year younger than Ron. We know Ron is born the same year as Harry which is 1980. But how come on this website and every other website, Percy appears to be four years younger than Charlie (Percy being born in 1976, Charlie in 1972). But shouldn't Charlie be 1973 and Bill 1971. I'm confused. Am I missing something here or has Rowling made an error? Please reply via my talk page! --RandomEnigma 21:20, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Good point. It even has the same bithdates over on the HP Lexicon. Of course, numbers and dates never were JKR's strong suit. - Nick O'Demus 23:54, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::Just remembered, Percy was born 22/8, which was right before the September 1st deadline. So he just barely slipped in being three years behind Charlie at Hogwarts instead of four. - Nick O'Demus 23:57, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, She even said math was not her strong point. ha --Profiteor (Owl Me) 23:57, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Apparition Was Percy late in passing his Apparition test? Wizards can take the test once they turn 17 (which for Percy, like Harry, is between his 6th and 7th year), yet he only passed the test in the summer after his 7th year. Presumably there would have been at least one (possibly two) test dates after his 17th birthday and before the end of his 7th year - The summer test date after 6th year (equivalent to the one Harry would have taken) and the ~easter one during his 7th year (equivalent to the one Hermione and Ron took in their 6th). 21:21, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :He may not have wanted to take his test until later. Doesn't really sound like him, but it's a possibility.--[[User:Matoro183|'Matoro'183]] (Talk) 21:30, 29 July 2009 (UTC) A loophole in Rowlings story? In the Chamber of Secrets Percy takes five house points off Gryffindor because Ron accuses him of simply telling him off for going into a girls toilet because it might damage his reputation. But then in the Order of the Phoenix Hermione says that if the inquisitorial squad set up by Umbridge could take away house points it would completely undermine the prefect system, as though prefects could not take away house points. Can anyone explain?- JACOBSMITH95 : This was a mistake on JKR's part. She later explained that prefects do have the ability to take points, just not from other prefects. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan2007']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|'(Talk to me)']] 22:43, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks, - JACOBSMITH95 Why is he considered a traitor? He was wrong about Voldemort coming back, alright, but that doesn't mean the Weaselys had to get in an immense fight with him. Shieldmaiden(talk) 22:18, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Nationality of actor Hi, I saw in the article about Percy Weasley that Chris Rankin is called a british actor. But on the site of Chris Rankin you can read under nationality: New Zealander. Is a New Zealander a British? Commonwealth - yes, but british? It may be, but I don't know. Harry granger 21:39, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :No, New Zealanders are New Zealanders, or Kiwis. jk. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 21:50, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Anything positive? Am I the only one who noticed that almost everything in this article is extremely negetive? Aren't there any positive thing that can be said about him? Some people seem to hate him more then the death eaters. It just seems a little ridiculas to me. He's not that freaking bad. :The problem is not a lot of positive things are known about him. In most of his appearances he is somehow negative. Please always sign talk page entries using 4 tildes (~). -Shorty1982 11:08, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm A Quizazz author Hey I am writing a hogwarts (fan) story on quizazz and i'm trying to make it as exact as posible.. When Percy is introduceing himself to others(that can't 'help him getting a higher social rank) How does he say it? does he call himself Percy Weasley or does he use Percival Weasley? or maybe his full name Percival Ignatius Weasley? or does he say it in some other way? Please help a new author making a better story ('not better than the actual story '''just better meaning better than my story would be if I didn't use actual '''facts) :) ~~Kristy~~ :Percy reads out his full name as "Percy Ignatius Weasley" in Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 8. Thus Percy isn't short for Percival in canon. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 22:00, August 28, 2011 (UTC) : Ok thank you ^_^ ~~''Kristy''~~ picture ok someone change it back it isnt that good of a picture and the other one before looked better thanks "The late" Fred? As far as I'm aware, the policy is that articles on this wiki are written from the perspective of future historians writing about things in the far distant past. This being so, does it make sense to uniquely refer to Fred as "the late Fred"? People are generally only referred to as "the late" if they have recently died; from the point of view of those historians, everyone in the article is long-dead, so Fred shouldn't be referred to as "the late" simply because he happened to be the first to die. -- RobertATfm (talk) 06:02, October 28, 2012 (UTC) High-ranking official? I've heard and read many times how Percy Weasley ended up as a high-ranking official... But... When he went from being Junior Assistant to the Minister to being Head of Magical Transportation, wasn't he strictly speaking, demoted? Isn't being part of the Minister for Magic's Support Staff higher up in the system than heading a department? Ninclow 16:30, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :An assistant is someone who assists in day-to-day business, having little to no power of decision over any matters; in that position, Percy would've been handling paperwork, arranging schedules, and keeping protocol. The Head of Magical Transportation (or any Head of Department, for that matter) has actual say in matters, being one of the top government decision-makers in the country. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:37, April 5, 2015 (UTC) In the Behind the Scenes section it says the following: *One trait that Percy had in common with his first two bosses Bartemius Crouch Snr and Cornelius Fudge was that he was willing to put his career ambitions over anything else, including the relationships with his family and friends. However, unlike Fudge and Crouch Snr, Percy was able to break out of this mould after seeing the error of his ways. Additionally Percy never had to go through an incident that would have destroyed his reputation at the Ministry. However i would think his 'recieving letters from Bartemius Crouch Snr. Scandal. is quite an incidient that destroyed his reputation enought to make his family think it impossible to legitemately get promoted at the Ministry of Magic. Thebody1403 (talk) 23:11, August 12, 2017 (UTC)